Darkly Dreaming Scooby
by WakeGirl14
Summary: Scrappy Doo has been found dead in Miami, and Dexter and the team are on the case! Who killed him? Why was he killed? More importantly, are Daphne and Fred married? Find out all the bloody details in this wonderful gruesome fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Good the Bad and the Doo

CHPT: 1 The Good the Bad and the Doo

After flashing his laminate and crouching under the restricting lemon colored tape, the blood trail led Dexter Morgan right to the victim in the ally way. He knelt down by the poor sucker and observed. The body was naked, except for the collar it wore around its neck. The casualty had a bullet through its cervical vertebrae and a rigid gash by the lower abdomen.

"The victim is Scrappy Doo," bellows out Deborah, "Can you believe it, Dex, Scrappy fucking Doo! I always knew that fucker was going to get capped in the assshhhello Lt.!"

Lt. LaGuerta did not approve of Deb's trash talking at the crime scene. "Morgan, cut the crap and just talk to the witnesses," LaGuerta yelled. "Dexter, what did you gather?" He quickly got up from his kneeling position and pointed down the alley.

"The victim was already stabbed when he came down the alleyway.

He was chased: I can tell by the way the blood hit the ground and from the multiple foot prints in the blood trail. When the alley came to the dead end, the murderer shot him in the neck right around here, judging by the blood splatter on the wall," Dexter explained.

LaGuerta looked at him and said, "I expect the full report by tomorrow." As Dexter walked back to the yellow tape, she started to shake her head in disgust at the victim's furry lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doo Father

CHPT: 2 The Doo Father

Shaggy Rogers first got the message on his phone about Scrappy's death from his local buddy, Detective Beau Neville, while he was watching "All Dogs Go to Heaven."

"Like, this is kind of ironic," thought Shaggy.

He wasn't ready to break the news to the gang, with the wedding of Daphne and Fred and all. It was suppose to be their special weekend.

The whole reason of the wedding in Miami was for no mysteries. But they didn't suspect that one of their own would be dead and they'd have another mystery to solve.

Although, Shaggy knew it was a bad idea from the start to go to Florida, he couldn't let his best friend down. Also being the best man was no help either. He knew the drug lords would pick up on his whereabouts, and would kill him unless he paid off his debt. In order to make things right he would need to do this on his own. Shaggy rifled through his suitcase and found his pistol and rounds of magazines.

Digging a little deeper in the pack he found Scooby Snacks. "Zoinks, Like I got to leave you out on this one, buddy," Shaggy choked back the tears as he put the box of snacks on the room's wooden counter. He wrote down on a note explaining what had happened to Scrappy, but decided to leave them out on the reason why he most likely died.

"The less they know the better," Shaggy said as he walked out the hotel room door.


	3. Chapter 3: No Country Fur Old Doo

CHPT: 3 No Country Fur Old Doo

It was obvious for Sgt. Angel Batista, that this murder was over drugs.

Not only was Scrappy involved with the drug trade, but he was the head honcho. This made Angel wonder; why kill him?

Right as Angel was finishing his thought, Deb and Vince Masuka came barging into the room like a bunch of terrorists at a tea party.

"Guess what we have?" Deborah smiled sarcastically.

"Something tasty for me to stick my teeth into," Angel yawned. Masuka began to say something inappropriate. "I'm not in the mood, Masuka!" Angel shouted. Quickly Masuka zipped his mouth shut before he was able to say something perverted.

"Sorry, Angel, I would have brought you something if you asked," Angel now looked irritated from Deb's jib jab. "Just get to the point!"

"Okay, so I was going through the data base and found that Scrappy has an uncle in town this weekend!" she excitedly rung out.

"So? Scooby Doo is not involved with his nephew's line of work," Angel countered.

"No, but Shaggy Rogers is! He was convicted of aiding and abetting Scrappy a couple years back and has been lying low since then," She was now grinning wider than ever.

"You think Shaggy killed him because of that?" Deb started going through her folder and pulled out multiply sightings for Mr. Rogers that went from destruction of private property to abuse.

"He's fits the profile," Masuka notes.

"I guess that's the best lead we got. Okay, Deborah you're with me. We're going to the hotel, and bring him in for questioning. Let's hope it's our guy," ordered Angel.


	4. Chapter 4: Doo Fiction

CHPT: 4 Doo Fiction

The gang arrived back at the hotel full of glee and excitement. They couldn't believe their luck while in the mall. They bought all sorts of trinkets and touristy things. It almost felt like when they were in Mexico and started ransacking the stands for jewelry, sombreros, and tacos.

"Hey Shag, you really missed the BEST evening of the century!" Fred exclaimed, still drunk and laughing after his six margaritas with the girls."We partied like there was no MANAnA!"

After expressing his feelings of the day, Fred collapsed on the couch. The girls started searching their suite for Shaggy, but couldn't find him.

"Rare' Raggy!" wined Scooby.

"I don't know Scoob, but it looks like we have another mystery on our..." Velma was drowned out by the knocking at the door.

Daphne went to open it.

The police were beyond the door and ready to take Shaggy in for questioning. "Oh, what could we do for you officers?" Daphne calmly asked.

"We're looking for a Mr. Shaggy Rogers, is he here?" said the girl cop.

"Um no he isn't. We were at the mall all day, having a blast, and drinking some of the best wines I have ever tasted," Daphne savored the memory," Huh, um, we came back to find Shaggy missing. And a note on the counter saying that Scooby's idiot nephew got himself killed. It didn't matter much to me seeing that the bastard didn't even bother to send me and Fred a wedding card, let alone even come to the Goddamn thing. As you can see we are really tired, Ms..."

"Officer Morgan," Deb spat out. She did not appreciate this silly girl's trouble. They were all the same and bland as ever.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Sgt. Batista questioned.

"I already told you I have no clue ask one of my friends I bet they'll be more insightful then I'm being!"

The two walked into the room and came up to their first subject for questioning. He was awfully drunk and smelt of dry girly drinks.

"Excuse us, Fred Jones, we have some questions that we think can be answered by you," Deborah getting more aggravated by the second.

"Okey Dokey Office Surfs! I'll try to anssswer the question to the breast of my abilities," Fred grinning.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a fucking long night," Deb murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: Citizen Doo

CHPT: 5 Citizen Doo

Dexter was over worked today. From the crime scene to the repetitive blood sample tests, all he wanted was some sleep.

Unfortunately, he could not fall asleep because his dark passenger urged him to look into this case for some reason. Deborah, Vince, and Angel all thought Shaggy was the killer, but Dexter thought of something different.

What if Scrappy's right hand man killed him in order to be the new top dog? Dexter thought.

As Dexter searched through the files of the police database at the comfort of his home, he pulled up some interesting things…like the killing of eight people because of a drug bust and the shooting in a neighborhood that lead to two cops and a child's death.

Dexter's rules checked out on this one.

So he started to make a plot to kill Flim Flam…


	6. Chapter 6: To Kill A MockingDoo

CHPT: 6 To Kill a MockingDoo

After going through the group, Deb was ready to give up.

Daphne was absolutely no help, Fred was spewing out drunken sentences, Velma was hysterical because she thought she knew and trusted the man that she called boyfriend, and Scooby had vanished without answering a single question.

"Where is this Scooby Doo?" asked Sgt. Batista.

"Probably in the downstairs bar," sniffled Velma as she bent over in search of her glasses that she dropped during her interview. "Where are those damn things?"

Scooby was exactly where Velma told Angel. He was having a cold Heineken with Scooby Snacks on the side.

Deborah sat next to him on a tacky blue plastic bar stool.

"I know what it feels like, losing someone in your family. And now with your best friend gone, it feels like the world doesn't give a fucking shit about you, but let me tell you this. If you give us your complete cooperation, I know we will find Shaggy in no time," Deborah trying her hardest to edge him onto agreeing to answer some questions.

Scooby looked down at his empty beer bottle and exclaimed,"RUCK RIT! R'll rell rou revery ring rou reed ru row."

Deborah liked the sound of that.


	7. Chapter 7: Doo Hard

CHPT: 7 Doo Hard

"Flim Flam lives on 13th and Ghosts Drive," Dexter says out loud," No security, a rundown neighborhood, and broken windows, that's it. All I ask is for a challenge," he snickered to himself.

It was twilight outside and growing darker.

If Dexter were to do this tonight he would need to rush a little faster. He took his knives, duck tape, and plastic wrap, and put them all in his black duffle bag.

Then he took twelve photographs and placed them in the bag as well. Now he would be on his way to his house to kill the sonofabitch.

Flim Flam's house wasn't very hard to find. It was also easy to break into as well. He set up his work space in a room full of newspaper articles that mostly read of Scrappy's reign over drugs.

He covered all the walls, set up the photographs of the ones who were killed by him, and readied his needle. Dexter heard wheels pulling up to Flim's house.

Lights, Camera, and Flim Flam!


	8. Chapter 8: SlumDoo Millionaire

CHPT:8 SlumDoo Millionaire

Deborah was giddy after her conversation with Scooby. He actually gave her insightful queries on where Shaggy might be.

The number one place on the list was Scrappy's pal and Shaggy's Drug Pusher, Flim Flam.

"Hey Angel, check out this info Scooby gave me. It pretty much points that Flam killed Scraps just to be the new Drug Lord. Is this the mother fucking holy Grail that we need or what?" Deborah pawed at him to give her some sort of job well done.

"It is not much to go by and there is certainly no way we can get a warrant on the guy's place," Angel said.

This was not what Deb expected of him to say, nor even near to the sentences that she pasted together. They were now stuck into place with fuck you glue.

She shot a confused look at Angel and said," Are you fucking kidding me? Flim Flam and Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy, Flim Flam and drugs, how does this not get through your skull," Angel said nothing as Deb continued her ranting,"They are all connected! Plus, Shaggy is not even the killer. We didn't have our facts straight, because we went with the obvious. While he was just chilling out in his crappy home!"

"Calm down, Deb! I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm just speaking the truth. If we go to the judge with little evidence, we won't have enough for a warrant let alone an arrest."

Deborah took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Okay Angel, then what should we do then?"

"I say we look before we leap and do a little bit more digging in this guy's past."


	9. Chapter 9: Psychdoo

CHPT 9: Psychdoo

Dexter stepped into the darkened closet, diagonal from the front door. He held his syringe tight, but he didn't understand why.

There was no reason for him to fear about this "victim." Maybe it was the idea that it felt too...easy.

Dexter started recollecting how effortless it was to get into Flim's house.

Also, if he had any bit of fear stapled to his brain, he would have at least try to make his house safer. Whatever the impression for Dexter's doubt about the situation, he knew he could overcome it.

The front door swung open with a white dog in front and Flim in the back of him. The dog was a Great Dane sporting a red collar, a scarlet hat, and Corey Hart's sunglasses.

Damn, thought Dexter.

He figured out why his Dark Passenger was trying to alert him.

This dog was almost as big as Dexter and probably heavier than he was. This would make things a little difficult.

The two walked down the steps to the basement. Dexter ran out of the living room and into the newspaper room and pulled out another syringe. He thought hard a about his plan of attack.

Then the idea hit him in the head like a baseball bat.

He crept to the front door, unlocked it and rang the doorbell. He quickly locked the door and ran to the 60's striped couch. This oversized bunker would be the perfect cover.

The downstairs door opened to reveal the guard dog.

He lazily walked to the front door.

The room was almost completely still dark, except for the streetlights that shined through the window. The light revealed the dog's collar tag, reading Scooby Dum.

"Sonofabitch," murmured Dexter,"Another Doo."

Scooby Dum unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He was unfazed by nobody being at the door, but Dexter couldn't say the same when he stuck the tranquilizer into Dum's neck.

He thrashed his paws around trying to hit the perpetrator. It was a general reflex, although one of the paws managed to hit Dexter in the face, it didn't make him lose his balance.

The dog was now unconscious and he was able to deal with Flim Flam the way he wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10: Lord of the Doos

CHPT 10: Lord of the Doos

The station was relatively empty, except for the night shifters.

Deb made her way to Angel's desk, with a load of folders in between her hands.

"Well aren't we glad we dug up some more doo about this guy," he said laughing.

"Haha funny," Deborah said with sarcasm," Listen I'm thinking this was not just a one man job. In Dexter's report it said that by the blood patterns, Scrappy was already stabbed and being chased. Then when he reached the end of the ally way, Scrappy would have stood there in perplexed because he knew his killer. There is no way the perp could be in two places at once, that's all I'm saying."

"So you think, there are two? Then who is the second?"

"My money is on Scooby's cousin. Scooby Dum, who has been the variable that we failed to look over," Deborah said.

"Okay, it was a two man job to bump off, Scrappy. But what about Shaggy? We know Flim Flam was his drug pusher long ago, but why is he missing. Not only that, but missing right after Scrappy's murder?"

"Shaggy got out of that business right after he met those kids. Do you think he is putting an end to ties between his past right now?"

They both looked at each other scared now because they both reached the same conclusion. Deb ran out the door with Angel following.


	11. Chapter 11: The Sawdoo Redemption

CHPT 11: The Shawdoo Redemption

Dexter had already explored the basement before the two arrived. Better safe the sorry, he thought. He knew that steps led to a hallway that had two doors across from each other. One door led to a room with an oversized TV, a lazy-boy couch, and vinyl records scattered across the floor. The other was the boiler room. He knew which one to take, so he headed towards the boiler room. He opened it slightly and then completely, not worrying about the sound because the over powered surround sound was great cover.

Dexter crept in and turned on the lights. If anything were to jump out at him, he was was prepared enough to wear his smock and latex gloves downstairs.

When the lights illuminated the room, Dexter could see a gagged man in the corner. Dexter slowly walked toward the character wearing an oversized green T-shirt and red corduroy pants. As he was closer for inspection he recognized him as Shaggy Rogers: the kid that Batista and Deb were scouting for. Dexter looked over the kid to check if he was badly injured.

The answer was no. "Good," said Dexter. He knew Shaggy would be alright, so he could finish his work without being disturbed.

He walked out of the boiler room and was now ready to go into the large room, where Flim awaited his fate. He slowly turned the knob. Knowing the gears turning sound would not make much of a difference, since the base of the sound system was spewing out vulgar rap, covering the noise. He cautiously pulled the door open just a crack so he was able to see where Flim Flam was. It appeared he was sitting on his sofa. Probably eating his last salty pretzels.

Dexter started approaching the couch with while holding his needle. He was just steps away, when he noticed Flim was not on the couch. Dexter stood and looked at the TV which was suddenly black for a second. A figure holding a long stick was coming up from behind him at a fast rate.

Dexter dropped the needle and dogged the incoming attack preformed by Flim Flam, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Flim Flam yelled as he bashed at everything in sight.

Dexter needed to get that needle, but it was an impossible task for right now. Dexter looked around and picked up long lamp, with an extended cord. As he started coming at Dex, Dexter threw the lamp at him. Flim Flam was stunned for half a second, which gave Dexter the chance to swiftly move toward Flim. Dexter carried the chord in his hands and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him and Flim down at the same time. Now he was able to take the needle. He quickly stuck it into Flim Flam's neck and waited till he stopped kicking his shin.

After Dex's brawl, he brought the unconscious body into the newspaper room for his final resting place. Flim eventually woke up and noticed he was tapped to the mahogany table.

"You were a tricky fish to capture Mr. Flam," Dexter sighed with relief.

Dexter brought the rolling mahogany table to show him all the people he had killed. "I guess I should ask you if you have any regret killing them, but then again, the probable response would be," Dexter paused and took off Flim's tape covering his mouth.

Flim started whimpering and said,"I didn't kill anybody dude...you..you want some coke? Yeah! I have a lot of it! All for ya!"

Dexter smiled and put the tape back on. Dexter took out a kitchen butcher knife.

"We're all innocent in here," Dexter quoting the _Sawshank Redemption_ as he slammed the knife into Flim Flam's stomach.


	12. Chapter 12: 12 Angry Doos

CHPT 12: The Twelve Angry Doos

The red and blue lights pulsed with action. Angel and Deb were speeding to Flim Flam's house in fear that Shaggy might be there, injured.

They reached the scene, and ran to the front door. Angel began to knock, but there was no answer.

Deborah yelled," For God's sake!" and opened the door with just a turn of the knob.

They silently entered the pitch black room. Batista switched on his gun flash light and crept forward, with Deb behind. They searched the entire first floor, finding nothing. As they reached the door to the down stairs, they started to hear moaning.

They both nodded and headed down the steps. Debrorah took the first room with the already opened door and Angel took the closed one.

Deborah quickly bobbed her head to glance if the ghost was clear and it was. She slid her hand down on the side of the wall and found a light switch. Flipping it, the light bulb on the ceiling beamed. She noticed a man slouching in the corner of the room. Walking a little closer she knew she had found Shaggy.

Taking off the gag, she spoke quietly to him,"You okay Shaggy?"

"Like, gee whiz, just five more minutes mommy," he yawned.

"Huuh...'at least he is alright," suddenly she heard a call from the next room," Deb get your ass in here!"

She sprinted out of the room to find a room that looked as if a baby gorilla was allowed to play in it. Deborah stared at the two bodies lying close by each other.

The dog was breathing, although they couldn't say the same for Flim Flam.

"Fucking dog, killed his own master," he said," What did you find in the other room?

" " Shaggy!" Deborah said.

Abruptly, the Dog woke up. "Well hiya, have you seen that crazy man," looks over to his side where Flim Flam lays," Oh there he is, hahaha. Whats he got sticking out of his stomach?"

"Tell it to the judge, Doo!" Batista said tired of the dog's antics.

"This is Officer Deborah Morgan! I'm requesting back up," said Deb,"We got'em!"


	13. Chapter 13: It's A Wonderful Doo

CHPT 13: It's A Wonderful Doo

The gang arrived at the hospital to pick up Shaggy. He had a couple minor injuries, but the best thing he could do was to recuperate from his traumatic experience.

"Raggy!" Scooby shouted as he leaped onto Shaggy's bed and licked him.

A hospital employee was just about to say no dogs allowed, however he was given the dreaded stank eye from Daphne and feared for his life.

"How's it going, pal?" Shaggy asked Scooby. "Oh Shaggy, we were all so worried about you!" Velma cried," But don't you ever pull that again," sucking up her tears and then punching Shaggy. "You ready to go, Shags?" said Fred. Shaggy responded, "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's hit the road!"

The gang signed out Shaggy and went to the Hospital's parking lot to fetch their colorful van.

"Hey guys, since were close to the other southern states, why don't we hit New Orleans!" Velma said as she was pulling on her seat belt in the back seat.

"Ah ah, no way, Velmster! The last time we were there we almost were sacrificed to cat people," Shaggy whined, "Reah, Rat people!" Scooby added.

The gang all started laughing as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Daphne looked through the front window and yelled," Fred stop!" Fred hit the breaks.

"What! What!" Fred screamed.

"You almost hit that young man!" Daphne rolled down her window and asked the red-headed man," Are you all right?"

The man went to the open window and said," Yes, I'm quite alright, Ms-?"

"Daphne. Daphne Blake-Jones. We're Mystery Inc. And you are?" she said while blushing.

"Daphne!" Fred aggravatingly hushed her. This was no time for flirting!

"Dexter. Dexter Morgan. Well, it was nice to see you all, and not be killed by you Ms. Blake-Jones," Dexter said as he started walking away.

"You too," Daphne said.

Fred then stepped on the gas and sped to the nearest highway.

"Daphne I don't like you talking to strange men. Especially that one! For all we know he could have been a serial killer," Fred said still red in the face with anger.

"Oh Freddy, I didn't think you were the jealous type," she flirtily stated,"But I know you're just trying to protect me and that's why I married you!"

She kissed Fred on the cheek as they continued to ride into the sunset.

"SOOBY-DOOBYDOO!" Scooby proclaimed.


End file.
